Automated clutches are increasingly finding use in modern motor vehicles. The control or regulation of the clutch is usually done with the aid of a characteristic curve which specifies the clutch torque as a function of the position of an actuating element. The actuating element is moved by an actuator into the position corresponding to the transmissible clutch torque desired in each case.
A problem occurring in clutch control or regulation lies in the fact that in the torque characteristic curve there are one or more ranges in which the transmissible clutch torque changes very sharply when there is a change of the position of the actuating element so that great demands are placed on the actuator moving the actuating element and the control or regulation of the actuator.